deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff the Killer vs Victor Zsasz
Description Creepypasta vs DC Comics! Two of the deadliest serial killers in fictional history going head to head in this Death Battle! Interlude Wiz: Serial killers. Some of the worst people in history. Boomstick: These guys are the most fucked up killers we've had in a fight Wiz: Jeff the Killer, the psychopath with a smile Boomstick: Victor Zsasz, the tally mark killer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle Jeff the Killer Wiz: For Jeff the Killer we will be using the Jeffery Keaton incarnation found in the audio dramas made by YouTuber MrBettyKrueger, as it is by far the deadliest form of Jeff, and one with an actual canon. Boomstick: Jeff and his brother David moved into a new town with their mother. It was an...unhappy household to say the least. And to top it all off, Jeff was struggling with mental problems, seeing an imaginary person he called "The Killer". Don't you just love imaginary friends? Wiz: When the two teenagers went to school, they immediately go in trouble, and pissed off a bully. Boomstick: Said bully later attacked Jeff and David at a bus stop, but the bullies were beat mercilessly at the hands of Jeff Wiz: About a week later at a birthday party, Jeff was attacked by the bullies and his face was turned into.... a joker rip off Boomstick: Jeff than went crazy, killed his mother, then ran off with David Wiz: However, Jeff was caught and sent to Fergusons Asylum. Boomstick: At this asylum he met a nurse who injected him with a serum that gave him the power to heal from anything Wiz: After escaping from the asylum, he headed to the town that had driven him mad and burned it to the ground, at the expense of his own life Boomstick: His weapon of choice is a kitchen knife, which he has killed A LOT of people with. He is also extremely accurate when throwing the knife. Wiz: His healing factor has helped him survive stabs and gunshot wounds. However if there isn't enough of him to regenerate from, he will die. This is how Jane the Killer was able to kill him. Boomstick: He is completely nuts. He isn't paranoid or scared of anything, not even the Slenderman. Wiz: He has plenty of killing experience, has fought Ticci-Toby, the Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics, dozens of armed guards(with Toby's help) and Jane the Killer. Boomstick: He lost to his sister Jane and his healing factor has limits. He also isn't the best strategist. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't run like hell if you see his face in an alley Jeff: GO TO SLEEP Victor Zsasz Wiz: Victor Zsasz is one of the most demented characters in Batman's rouges gallery, only second to the Clown Prince of Crime himself. Boomstick: What kind of horrible things could do this to a person? Wiz: Believe it or not, Zsasz led a nice life. He was the child of a wealthy family, and his parents weren't abusive in any way. Boomstick: What? Don't these types of characters have tragic backstories of abuse and neglect? All born into poor households? Wiz: Apparently not. He was even a top student, and graduated cum laude from college. He then amassed a fortune of his own, becoming a successful businessman. Boomstick: This is where the happy shit ends right? Wiz: Yep. His parents died when he was only 24. To get his mind off things, he took up gambling which began an obsession. Boomstick: He soon lost everything in a high stakes game against the Penguin, but before he could commit suicide, a man tried to rob him. This is where he took his first life. Wiz: He began to see all humans as robots or zombies, and he gave his life purpose by killing them. He would carve a tally mark into himself for every person he slaughtered. Boomstick: What happens when he runs out of room? Wiz: That actually happened and he tried to... never mind Boomstick: What? ... AHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA Wiz: Ugh... His weapon of choice is of course a knife. With this knife he has killed over 100 people. He also has great reflexes. When the man was trying to rob him, he snatched the knife out of his hand in move so fast the guy barely had any time to react. Boomstick: He also has a high tolerance to pain, as evidenced by how he cuts himself on a daily basis. Wiz: He is only human, and doesn't have any exploitable weakness. Boomstick: You better watch your back, or you may as well just become another number Zsasz carves a mark into him. Zsasz: 28 Death Battle Wiz: Aright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! The Fight takes place in the house of a victim being chased by both Jeff and Zsasz. It is raining hard outside and it's midnight Jeff is holding a girl about to slit her throat when Zsasz busts through the door Zsasz: She's mine! Jeff: Too bad ASSHOLE! Jeff slits the girls throat and blood sprays everywhere Zsasz: You're gonna PAY for that! Jeff: Bring it on you limp dick douchebag! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZK4xpiYiQs Jeff slashes at Zsasz with his knife but Zsasz blocks it. They begin to meet blow for blow with there weapons. Zsasz gets the upper hand and stabs Jeff in the chest multiple times. Before Zsasz can carve the mark, Jeff gets up, his wounds healing themselves, and tackles Zsasz with all his strength. Zsasz tries to slit his throat but Jeff blocks it. Zsasz manages to get Jeff off of him. Jeff throws the knife at Zsasz, hitting him in the stomach. Zsasz screams in pain and begins to cough up blood. Jeff: Wow. You SUCK at this! Jeff begins to laugh maniacally as he runs at Zsasz, who has pulled the bloody shiv out of himself. Jeff kicks him in the face, but Zsasz get's up and stabs Jeff in the throat. Jeff falls over bleeding profusely as Zsasz gets on top of him and stabs him multiple times. Jeff appears to be dead, but then headbutts Zsasz, breaking his nose. As Zsasz writhes in pain, Jeff retrieves his knife, leaps on top of Zsasz once more and says his catchphrase Jeff: Go to sleep! Jeff then completely eviscerates Zsasz as violently as possible KO! Results Boomstick: That was probably the bloodiest death in the history of the show. Well at least the ones GBA has written... Wiz: While Jeff lacked the experience and body count that Zsasz had, Zsasz had no way of killing Jeff. Boomstick: Jane only managed to kill him because of an explosion, which left nothing left of him to regenerate from. With Zsasz only using a knife... he wouldn't have gotten far. Looks like Zsasz needed a nap. Wiz: The winner is Jeff the Killer. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015